Heavy Weight's Love life
by Spirit Of Fantasy
Summary: This is the story of the love Heavy Weight the unicorn turned alicorn is sharing with his mare friends, Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer. They take place between the some of the chapters in the Return of Heavy Weight story, you might consider it a clop fic, but its more about their love, you may need to read Return of Heavy Weight to understand the short story. NO HATE COMMENTS.
1. Chapter 1:Celebrating an engagement

**THIS BEGINS AFTER THE END OF CHAPTER 10**

Celebrating an engagement

Twilight had walked up the stairs with Heavy right behind her, as they walked, Twilight blew out all the candles and lights with her magic until they were in their bedroom, the bedroom was mostly dark with the moon light shining on their bed, they took one last loving glimpse at each other before beginning to make out and lay down on their bed to celebrate this special night. They continued to make out on the bed as Heavy Weight laid Twilight on her back and held her down in a loving embrace, Twilight blushed furiously as Heavy finally parted his lips from hers and trailed to her neck and began to kiss and give a few licks to her neck."Oh Heavy,"Twilight moaned as she caressed the stallions strong body and soft fur with her hoofs, she then squirmed a bit as Heavy's kisses tickled her neck."Please Heavy, don't ever leave me again."

"trust me I won't,"Heavy said as he kept kissing her neck and held her in his fore arms, finally he stop as he began to feel a heat of air hitting his stomach, he looked down and saw that Twilight was getting warmed up for him as the heated air came from her mare hood, Heavy smiled at this as he then released her from his hold and trailed from her neck to her soft belly and finally was meeting between her thighs as he felt the heat come off her mare hood, Twilight finally got up and looked to see Heavy looking at it and knew what he was about to do.

"Oh Heavy, please...please do it, I...I really want it...please,"Twilight breathed out in a plead as she got more heated up, Heavy complied as he was taken away by her cute begs and began to lick at her mare hood with small licks, she began to pant gently and moan with pleasure as Heavy started around her mare hood before trailing his tongue into the center of it."Oh Heavy, keep...licking...it's so hot and good," he then began to lick more roughly as he too began to feel a burning sensation between his legs as he felt his stallion hood begin to come out and grow, he began to rub his stallion hood as it grew and moaned a bit at the pleasure he was now feeling. Heavy then began to feel Twilight's mare hood getting wet and began to get more excited as he began to go deeper into her mare hood with his tongue, over exciting Twilight to a point of losing control."Easy Heavy, I don't want this end to soon,"Twilight breathed out through pants, Heavy gradually stopped and stood up, allowing Twilight to get up and catch her breathe from the wave of pleasure, she then got a good look at Heavy's stallion hood that was almost half out.

"I'm sorry, I was kinda getting excited...I was...almost ready,"Heavy said as he blushed with embarrassment.

"Oh Heavy, that's alright...let me help you with that,"Twilight said seductively as she then crawled under Heavy and began to lick at his stallion hood, making it grow some more. Heavy groaned with pleasure and struggled to stay calm and not to get too excited, Twilight trailed her tongue over his stallion hood and Heavy's moans of pleasure made her only give him bigger licks around his growing stallion hood.

"Twilight...what ever your doing...please don't stop,"Heavy moaned as He tried to keep himself contained and decided to distract himself by rubbing Twilight's back with his hooves, relaxing her as she passionately licked away at him. Finally Twilight felt Heavy's stallion hood grow to it's full length and moved out from under him to see him, and what she saw was a stallion now sporting an eight inch hard on, not too big and not too small, he was perfect."Well...are you ready now?"

"Ready for what?"Heavy playfully teased, Twilight smiled and gave him a loving kiss as she then turned around and laid the top half of her body on the bed and rose her flank in the air presenting it to Heavy, he blushed and gave her a curious look."Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes Heavy, If their is any pony i would want to be with...It is you, I'm ready for it...please...do it, make me yours,"Twilight begged as she gave him a dreamy and loving look. Heavy nodded and gave her mare hood a parting look before he started to mount her and hugged her from behind and kissed her on the cheek, he then began to position his stallion hood in front of Twilight's mare hood and rubbed the folds of her mare hood and began to push gently into her, knowing that this was their first time together, so he had to be gentle. He finally manage to push his entire stallion hood into Twilight, sending a wave of pleasure through both of their bodies as they began, Heavy started to thrust slowly, but still manage to pound himself against Twilight's mare hood, she rose her head in pleasure as she began to pant heavily and did everything she could not to fall or drop to her belly in pleasure."Oh my Celestia, please...don't stop Heavy." Heavy began to hold her tighter a his thrust began to increase, allowing for more love and pleasure to shoot through his body, Twilight was then feeling the force and began to already feel it coming and quickly breathed out to Heavy."Heavy...I...I can't hold it much longer...I'm going to-"

Heavy quickly put a hoof over her mouth and slowed down as he smiled at her."Not yet, here...let's end it like this,"Heavy said a he stopped thrusting and levitated Twilight around and laid her on her back so he could look at her as they were almost finished making love, they both smiled as Heavy began to thrust his stallion hood deep into Twilight's mare hood, as they both began to make love once more, Heavy began to feel his climax coming on, he looked at Twilight who was struggling to keep herself from not climaxing early, he smiled while struggling not to climax as well, finally he had enough waiting."Twilight...I just about ready as well...lets...do this together,"

"Okay Heavy,"Twilight almost yelled as she continued to breath and began to moan louder and more uncontrollably, Heavy began to pant and moan louder as he began to thrust faster and harder, sending a big rush of pleasure through them once more, and that last bit of pleasure was the last one they could take."OOOOOOHHHH!"Twilight moaned loudly as she finally climax and spilled her essence all over Heavy's stallion hood, making him lose it as well.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!"Heavy groaned loudly from Twilight's climax and began to shoot his own essence into Twilight and giving her a few parting thrust as he then relaxed and manage to stay standing and sealed their love making with a passionate kiss, after a solid moment of kissing, Heavy laid next to Twilight, now exhausted and panting Heavily, Twilight was also out of energy and smiled at Heavy as she laid next to him in bed, Heavy in return did the same and kissed her again."Wow, that was...amazing,"Heavy said as he caressed Twilight's left cheek with his hoof.

"Yes...it really was,"Twilight said as she gently rubbed the right side of Heavy's face where the scar was."I love you Heavy Weight."

"I love you too...Twilight Sparkle,"Heavy said back as he took her into his fore arms and fell asleep with her in his arms once more.

**SO I FINALLY GOT THE COURAGE TO DO THIS, SO HERE IT IS**

**THE LOVE SCENE STORY, FIRST CHAPTER, I'LL MAKE MORE**

**AS RETURN OF HEAVY WEIGHT STORY PROGRESSES**.


	2. Chapter 2:Making Love (Human Style)

**THIS TAKES PLACE AT THE END OF CHAPTER 15**

Making Love (Human Style)

Sunset had broken off from her group of friends and went down the other hallway and came to a door, she then placed her ear on the door and listened as Heavy and Twilight went at it in the bedroom.

"I can't believe you almost lost your temper and almost attacked Sunset and our friends, all over a few questions,"Twilight said with her arms crossed as she stared down Heavy who was in bed with his arms crossed.

"Maybe Sunset should mind her business and not ask questions that she has no business asking!"Heavy yelled.

"She didn't know, she was always told that your mom was going to be fine and she just got curious,"Twilight defended.

"I don't care, It was none of her business!"Heavy roared.

"Heavy, stop yelling your going to scare the girls again, their already shaken up from before,"Twilight scolded as she crawled in bed with him."Now i need you to calm down and talk to me, what is the big problem here?"

"I just don't want to talk about my mom, she's in the past now, I just want to forget about her,"Heavy solemnly said

"Heavy...you shouldn't be trying to forget about your mother, all you really need to do is remember all the good times you had with her."Twilight said now that she understood what was wrong.

"I do remember the good times...but I can't stop thinking about the day she died, I just can't talk about it anymore, I just want to forget about it...even if it means forgetting her,"Heavy explained as he turned from her and pretend to sleep.

"Heavy...when are you going to stop hurting so much?"Twilight questioned as she gently rubbed his back to comfort him.

"I don't know Twilight, I just don't know,"Heavy replied as he turned to stare intimately into Twilight's eyes. He then leaned in and kissed her, Twilight took the kiss and returned by kissing him back, they broke it momentarily and stared intimate into their eyes before Twilight suggested something.

"How about we forget all this sadness and you know...enjoy the rest of the night, I'm sure Sunset wouldn't mind if we...had some fun,"she suggested. Heavy smiled as he held her close and kissed Twilight once Shimmer heard the conversation and shed a tear in guilt of Heavy's issues, but guilt turned to blush and embarrassment when she realized what they were now doing behind the door, she giggled a bit as she blushed furiously and rushed back to the room to join her friends. But not before stopping herself in suddenly feeling aroused by what they were doing and began to touch herself to them, as Sunset was about to dip into her underwear, he stop herself and walked back to her room completely heated to wait for her chance to have her special alone time.

Meanwhile things were getting hot and heavy as Twilight and Heavy began making out with full tongue while sitting up on the bed, after a few moments of making out, they parted lips and Twilight playfully shoved Heavy on the bed and straddle him as she pinned him down and made out again."Heh heh, you really now how to calm a stallion down, or in this case...a man,"Heavy chuckled through their kissing.

"Mmmm hmmm, and you would be surprise how making love works for humans here,"Twilight said slyly as she reached around to her back and undid the sash that was tied around her gown while also kicking off her slippers to the side of the bed and started grinding herself gently on his body, arousing Heavy in the process. Twilight began to feel Heavy's arousal poke at her thighs and smiled with his enthusiasm."I'm guessing your liking what you see, trust me there is a lot more to see."

Heavy nodded slowly with blush and began to breath a little Heavy as Twilight worked her way down and began rubbing his crotch that was showing signs of his girth growing as it poked against his jeans, finally Twilight stopped teasing and started to unbutton his jeans and unzipping them. She slowly began pulling down Heavy's pants showing off his black boxers and the big arousal that was poking tightly against them, Twilight smiled as Heavy didn't take his eyes off her and she awarded him by suddenly removing her gown and was now in nothing but a purple bra and the purple underwear that went with her gown. She then giggled and pulled down Heavy's boxers showing off his eight inch penis and exciting Twilight as she began to lick it from root to tip, she then finally went to the tip and put her whole mouth over it and began to suck at it, sending a shock wave of pleasure through Heavy's body as he thrusted himself into her mouth in excitement."Gaaaahhhh...oooh my...Celestia, Twilight please...don't...stop, it feels...so good,"Heavy begged as Twilight began to go faster on his man hood. Heavy panted in pleasure and only made Twilight get aroused as she began to rub her heated vage through her underwear and began to get wet as she rubbed herself, Heavy was losing himself as he began to lose control of his actions and quickly reached out and began to gently rub and squeeze Twilight's butt in pleasure, making her moan in a way that sounded like pain."Sorry, I...can't help it...its so...hot."

"No that's okay, keep feeling it up Heavy...It feels...so good,"Twilight breathed out while still sucking Heavy off, finally Heavy had reached his breaking point and squeezed Twilight's arms to signal her, but she did not move.

"Twilight...I'm going...to-"Heavy was suddenly silenced by a finger over his lips and heard Twilight's voice sound as she went faster.

"Its okay, do it inside, I'm ready for it,"Twilight muffled out as she prepared for him, It was then that Heavy couldn't hold it any more.

"Gaaahhhhhh...haaahhhh,"Heavy groaned and breathed out as he came into Twilight's mouth, filling her with his seed, at first she struggle with the stuff in her mouth, but then she manage to take control and swallow it and smile as she crawled up to Heavy Weight, seeing that he was a little exhausted.

"So...how was that Heavy?"she slyly questioned.

"It was...amazing,"Heavy admitted as he kissed her once again."Is there anything else you could show me?"Heavy questioned.

"Well...It would be nice if you would...do me,"Twilight said with an innocent smile, making Heavy smile with confidence.

"Show me how to,"Heavy said, making Twilight smile with excitement. She then laid on her back in the bed and spreaded her legs, she then began to rub between her legs, exciting Heavy once again as he began to learn, he decided to remove his black shirt and show off his built body to Twilight who only lit up with excitement and began to pant as she began to rub her woman hood harder in pleasure of seeing Heavy's body.

"I think you can already know what to do...just please do it,"Twilight breathed out quickly as she finally dipped into her under wear and rubbed her bare vage in arousalment, Heavy obliged by removing her hand from her underwear and began to lift up her legs. He began by kissing the top of her feet and slowly moved down on her soft legs that got him excited once more, he then got to her thighs and worked his hands under her to rub and squeeze at her butt once more, he then gripped Twilight's underwear and slowly pulled them off her, exposing her wet vagina and making her pant with desire."Please...do it Heavy...I really want it...please."

Heavy couldn't say no to her begging and finally began to lick at her wet snatch, she moaned and squeaked with pleasure as Heavy dragged his tongue all over her woman hood, he once again started on the outside and then began to work his way to the center before starting to work his tongue all around the inside of her wet vagina, as she got hotter and more heated, she began to get too hot and finally couldn't take the heat any more."Can't...take it...so hot...and feels so good...must...get this...off,"Twilight breathed out and reached behind her, gripped her bra strap and undid it, her bra then popped off and her lushes purple breast were now public and she quickly began to fondle them as she struggled to get Heavy's attention."H-Heavy,play with them Heavy...please play with them."

"Play with what?"Heavy asked as he lifted his head from her snatch and looked to see her incredible breasts almost in his face.

"Play with these Heavy...play with my breasts, I'm sure you'll like them,"Twilight ensured as she manage to catch her breath, Heavy nodded and went back to licking her now very wet vagina while reaching up and fondling her breast and even pinching her nipples, making her moan loudly and almost reaching her breaking point."Oh my...gosh...Heavy...I think...I'm going...to cum!"Twilight squeaked out.

"Then do it Twilight...I'm ready for you,"Heavy said as he began to lick at her snatch harder, Twilight struggled to stay cool, but failed as she met her climax and spreaded her legs open.

"Ooooooh Heavy...I'm...cumming,"Twilight almost yelled as she curled her toes and suddenly splashed her juices over Heavy's face, he quickly got up and gave Twilight a chance to catch her breath before plopping back on the bed in exhaustion, Heavy laid next to her on the bed as he kissed her cheek.

"So was the good? I want your honest opinion,"Heavy joked, gaining a small smile from Twilight, who in return just kissed him on the lips.

"That was amazing Heavy, now how about we close this out by...making some love?"Twilight suggested a she sat up with a seductive smile.

"That's fine by me,"Heavy said as he began to get hard once again, Twilight meanwhile turned around on the bed and got into doggy style position, presenting her still heated and wet vagina to him. Heavy moved up and sat up on his knees and gripped her butt, he then pulled her closer and began to rub his peck on the folds of her woman hood and slowly push his way in.

"Aaaaah yes!...that feels so...good, keep going!"Twilight squeaked out as Heavy pushed his whole penis into her and began to pound her rear with slowly escalating thrusts while sending pleasure through the both of them. Twilight began to move with him as he pounded and thrusted himself deeper into her, as Heavy increased his rate of thrust, he suddenly reached up Twilight's chest and held her breasts and pinched her nipples sending a wave of goodness through Twilight's body, but she also began to feel a little sore as Heavy started to get rough."Ow, e-easy Heavy...its...their really sensitive."

"I can't...help it...I'm almost...there,"Heavy warned as he pounded her butt harder with each hump.

"So am I...let's do this together again...please,"Twilight replied as she gripped Heavy's hands that were still firmly gripped onto her breasts, finally they reached their breaking point and reared back their heads in pleasure as Twilight was the first to pop as she squirted her juices all over Heavy's peck."Ooooooh...Heeeeavvvy!"she moaned loudly.

"Twiiillliight!"Heavy moaned as well a he finally released his seed inside Twilight and panted as they had finally exhausted themselves and laid back in bed with each other.

Now then, how about we just lay here and forget about all the drama that happened today...okay,"Twilight suggested.

"Okay,"Heavy said in a gentle voice as he and Twilight snuggled and finally went to sleep.

Little did they know, back in Sunset's room, everyone but Sunset Shimmer was asleep while Sunset listened to the love the couple were having and had masturbated to herself until she came in her under wear, Sunset then just laid in her bed completely frustrated and exhausted as she stared at her wet vagina that showed through her soaked underwear."Why wasn't it me? why didn't i join in? Why didn't i do...anything?"Sunset asked herself as she magically brought forth some new underwear and changed under the covers and threw her wet underwear away without waking her friends."Well...tomorrow I get a chance to prove myself to him, I will tell him how i feel and i will prove to him that i am strong,"Sunset said to herself a she too fell asleep.

**REMEMBER, NO HATE COMMENTS...STAY PONY.**


	3. Chapter 3:Sunset's first time

**HAPPENS AFTER CHAPTER 21**

Sunset's first time

Twilight and Heavy smiled slyly and guided Sunset Shimmer to the dining room where three bowls of salad and three things of passion fruit laying on plates at the table. They all sat down at the table an began to eat their food with big smiles on their faces, as Sunset finished her passion fruit, she began to feel hot and much more infatuated as she looked upon Heavy and Twilight with love in her eyes, they both smiled and finished their food and began to feel the same way as they manage to get out of their seats. As they both walked over to the heated up Sunset, Heavy gradually picked Sunset up and carried her in his arms out of the dining room with Twilight right behind them and smiling with blush as the fruit got to her as well."Where are we going?"Sunset asked as she stared intimately into Heavy's eyes.

"We're going upstairs...to celebrate...if its alright with you?"Heavy asked as he stared back into Sunsets eyes with pure passion and love as they went up the stairs. Sunset merely smiled and began to kiss Heavy with tongue, making Twilight get excited, but quickly containing herself knowing whats going to happen.

"I guess that's a yes,"Twilight said as they came up the stairs and made it to Sunsets room before their kissing got more vigorous, as they entered Twilight began to close the door as she said one more thing."I think this is going to be an interesting night, I hope you two have fun."Twilight uttered as she closed behind them to enjoy the passionate night they were about to have.

As they entered the room, Twilight removed her shoes, shirt, socks and skirt, laid them by the side of the bed and laid on the edge of the bed to get comfortable as she was now only in a purple bra and panties. She watched as Heavy carried Sunset over to the bed and kept on making out with her as he removed her jacket and laid her on the bed, Heavy then took his own jacket off and joined her on the bed to make out with her again. Sunset quickly kicked off her boots and socks into a pile she made with her and Heavy's jackets and held Heavy in a loving embrace as she kept on kissing Heavy deeper as their tongues explored each others mouth, this was turning Twilight on as he began to rub herself and fondle her breast as she blushed furiously and watched the two kiss. Finally Heavy got up and removed his shirt, showing off his body to Sunset who became even more heated as she felt so hot from him that she almost tore her shirt off, but merely removing it roughly and fast, showing off her deep red bra, feeling the heat not only on her body, but between her legs as well, as she began to rub her heated snatch. Twilight sensed Sunsets heat and immediately felt the same way as she began rubbing her own snatch in the same way, Heavy saw the girls heated up and picked Sunset up again and began to make out once more, but as they made out, Heavy sneaked his hands down to her sides and removed Sunset's skirt, showing off her deep red panties, Sunset giggled as she wrapped her legs around Heavy's lower body, allowing him to caress and rub her butt smoothly."Oh Heavy...I was hoping...we could do this in time, but what about Twilight?"Sunset panted out as Heavy trailed his kisses to her neck, tickling her a bit.

"Oh...that's alright Sunset, there's always another time we can all be together, but this night is all for you...besides...oh...I...am...oooh yeah...kinda of enjoying myself...just watching the two of you,"Twilight said as she moaned with pleasure, while rubbing her vagina roughly through her panties, finally getting it wet as it began to soak her purple panties. This turned both Heavy and Sunset on as Heavy removed his jeans and revealed his black boxers and the nice big arousal poking through them, Sunset lit up and was about to make a go for his arousal, but he sensed what she was going to do and stopped her by putting her on the bed and moving straight to the moisture spot between her legs that showed through her panties, she saw where he was moving and felt even hotter a she spreaded her legs in submission.

"Oh...Heavy...this is amazing,"Sunset breathed out, Heavy responded by gripping her panties and pulling them off her to reveal her pretty wet vagina as she rubbed it in a plea for satisfaction. Heavy lowered his head and began to lick up her juices as he dived into her and moved his tongue around from the outside and worked it into her, Sunset moaned in pleasure and even squeaked slightly feeling Heavy's tongue move all over and inside her snatch. Twilight was being driven nuts and quickly pulled off her panties and tore off her bra and fondle her breast with her left hand while fingering her wet vagina with the right, she even began to go deep into it with her ring and middle finger together as it began to get hotter."Wow...this is so hot...so amazing,"Twilight breathed out as he continued to pleasure herself.

"I...I know...oh this is so good...I don't think...I can hold much longer,"Sunset said loudly as she lifted her hips up and was practically humping Heavy's face in pleasure, while Heavy had his whole mouth working on her vagina, finally Sunset reached her limit."Oh Heavy...I...I going to...cum!"She squeaked out a she lifted her whole body up higher into his face, reached to her chest to rip off her bra in complete uncontrolled pleasure, showing off her bodacious and lovely orange breasts and sprayed her juices all over Heavy. As she reeled back and panted slowly, she sat on the bed naked, wet and still feeling hot, she smiled and crawled over to Heavy who was smiling at her as he wiped his face off, while she made a go for his boxers.

"Wow Sunset, you got a lot of energy in you still,"Heavy said in a sexy tone. Twilight on the other hand was close to her climax, but then stopped cold and merely began to rub herself, knowing that there was more to see, but not before licking her fingers to wet them more for the next part. Sunset had then pulled down Heavy's boxers and revealed his half hard on and began to lick it, he moan slightly as she went from root to tip, she then lick the tip one last time before finally putting her whole mouth on Heavy's penis and began to suck Heavy off."Yeah...that's it Sunset...oh...yeah...you do it...just like Twilight...Its amazing,"Heavy moaned as he tilted his head back in pleasure.

"We'll both take that as a compliment,"Twilight said for Sunset as she pinched her nipples and rubbed herself. Sunset just nodded and gripped Heavy by the butt and sucked harder on him and rubbed her snatch in pleasure."And it looks like she's enjoying herself too, do think she'll be able to handle whats about to happen?"

"I...I don't know...I hope...Cause I'm going to cum soon,"Heavy warned with a grunt as he put his hand on Sunset's head to warn her as he thrusted himself deeper into her mouth as he began to climax."Ooooooooh...yeeeeaaaah,"he moaned as he filled Sunset's mouth with his seed, she reeled back for a moment onto her knees to process what was in her mouth and finally manage to swallow all of it and smile at him showing off her bravery. He smiled at her and kissed her as Twilight laid back and spreaded her legs, getting ready for what was coming next."Sunset are you ready for this? Do you really want this?"

Sunset blushed furiously as she looked at him with the burning heat she felt for him and Twilight."Oh Heavy...yes...yes I really want to...you and Twilight are the ones for me...please...make love to me, make me yours,"Sunset begged as she kissed him, she then turned around and presented herself to Heavy in doggy style position and he kindly accepted her as he pulled her closer and gave her vagina one last lick before bringing his member in and rubbing the folds of her snatch and began to slowly push his way in."Oooooh...its...so big...please i want it please."

"She's practically begging for it, come on Heavy, stop teasing her."Twilight said playfully as she started to finger herself deeply. Heavy nodded and proceeded, he finally got his full penis into Sunset making her throw back her head in pleasure and began to pound her tight woman hood with his member, each and every thrust sent powerful waves of ecstasy through sunset's body, her moans of pleasure sent the waves surging through Twilight as she reeled her head back and was getting close to her breaking point as she roughly began thrusting her fingers deep into her vagina."Can't last...much longer."

Twilight looked around and grabbed her panties and what was left of her bra and placed it on her snatch in preparation while Sunset was reaching her climax as well."Ooooooh Heavy...I'm going...to cum again," she warned.

"That's alright...we can all do this...together,"Heavy said, gaining a nod from Sunset as his thrust got harder, as he continued to pound away at Sunset's rear, Twilight finally couldn't handle both her own, and the pleasure she felt from her connection with Heavy and Sunset, and finally released.

"Oooh...ooooh...OOOOOOOOOH!"Twilight announced as she released her juices into the bra and panties she had pressed up against her, as she calmed down and breathed heavily from her show, her climax had finally triggered both Heavy and Sunset as well and finally they reached their limits.

"Aaaaaaah! Yeeeeaaaah,"Heavy breathed out loudly as he gave one last mighty thrust and poured his seed into Sunset.

"Oooooooh Yeeesssss!"Sunset announced in a loud moaned a she squirted her juices all over Heavy's man hood as he slowly pulled out of her and breathed heavily, finally exhausted from all the love he had received. He laid back and looked at the sealing, smiling while panting in exhaustion. Meanwhile Sunset was feeling tired and was barely able to get up to her knees as she looked over to see Twilight sitting back to breathe after the hot show she pleasured herself to."So...I take it that you enjoyed the show?"

Twilight looked up and smiled at Sunset's playful toned, but then looked back at her ruin bra and panties in a playful frown."Yeah...I just wish I had a new bra and panties for the dance tomorrow,"Twilight said as she made the bundle of clothes disappear with magic, Sunset smiled and much to Heavy's surprise and pleasure, gave Twilight a passionate kiss and looked intimately into her eyes.

"Don't worry, I have some you can barrow, we are a herd after all,"Sunset pointed out as she broke the kiss.

"Yes we are,"Twilight said as she kissed Sunset back and turned to Heavy who just laid there with his hands behind his head, feeling the bond between the three of them grow.

"Oh please...don't stop on my account,"Heavy joked, gaining a giggle from the girls as they crawled up to him with smiles and kissed at his cheeks.

"Oh Heavy, I don't mean to sound cheesy but...I feel like...the more love we all have with each other...the less hate and pain I feel within you,"Twilight said as she laid her head on his shoulders.

"Yeah...I feel that too...but honestly I wouldn't mind at all living with that temper of his,"Sunset joked, gaining a chuckle from Heavy.

"So...I take it your not afraid of me...even when I'm mad?"Heavy said with a chuckle.

"Of course we're not afraid of you Heavy,"Twilight said rubbing his chest.

"We love you Heavy, and we'll do anything to be together with you...besides, your temper certainly adds more ways of excitement in our lives,"Sunset joked again, making herself and the two laugh. Finally after their laughing Heavy sighed with happiness and snuggled with the girls.

"I love you...both of you...I would do anything to keep you both in my life,"Heavy said as he fell asleep, making the girls almost tear up with love.

"We love you too...Heavy Weight,"Both girls said as they snuggled up to him, pulled the covers over their naked bodies, turned out the lights and went to sleep.

**AND JUST LIKE THAT, MORE LOVE AND IT WON'T END THERE**

**ENJOY...**


	4. Chapter 4:Lady Love, and Foreplay

**TAKES PLACE AFTER CHAPTER 22**

Chapter 4

Lady Love, Plus Foreplay

"Um girls? what are you two planning? I can tell when you two are up to something,"Heavy informed as he followed the girls inside the house.

"You'll see Heavy,"Sunset said as she closed the door behind Heavy so they could once again have a little fun to make up for the short night. They both took Heavy's hands and began to drag him up the stairs, as he grasp their hands, he began to sense what they were thinking and began to blush as they made it to Sunset's room, as they entered the room, Heavy closed the door behind him and turned to the girls who had kicked off their heels and smiled at him as they got right up against his chest and removed the black suit on him and gestured to their dresses."So Heavy you wanna help us out of these dresses so we can get...comfortable?"

"Yes, if that's what you want,"Heavy said softly with furious blush, as he reach to the back of Sunset's dress and unzipped the back. He then put his arms over her shoulders and pulled the straps down, Sunset then maneuvered it from there and pushed down her dress, revealing her wonderful orange body with the deep red bra and panties, she stepped out of her dress and removed Heavy's tie and threw it to the side.

"Don't forget Twilight now,"Sunset informed in a seductive tone, he nodded and turned his attention to Twilight, he repeated the same thing only slower, as he pulled down Twilight's dress, Twilight stepped out and revealed her beautiful purple body, plus her new royal purple bra and panties that were given to her by Sunset due to her last pair being ruined the other night. She returned the favor by unzipping his pants and pulling them off, he stepped out of his pants and removed his black shoes only to get grabbed by the girls again and laid down on the bed, they both then began to kiss his neck and cheeks and even lick him a bit, he chuckled as the girls kissed him even more taking turns on his mouth while the other dealt with his neck, finally the girls began to wrap their legs around him, grind their lady parts on his legs and get rougher as they unbutton his white shirt and pulled it off him to show off his body again. They began to rub his body and turn themselves on more a they grinded on him harder, after a few minutes they began to feel wet again and finally stopped for a moment.

"Girls? what is it? why did you stop?"Heavy asked, gaining giggles from the girls as they rubbed their fingers all over his body.

"Well...you have been such a generous lover lately and we feel that you deserve a little something more,"Twilight said as she stretched over Heavy and began to kiss Sunset Shimmer passionately, much to Heavy's enjoyment.

"Wow girls, I'm guessing you two have really gotten along since we came together?"Heavy joked a he laid their watching the girls kiss each other with open mouths now.

"Yeah, our bonds really connect all three of us Heavy, not just between you and me and Twilight and you, but also between me and Twilight as well, we are all connected through our love for one another Heavy, besides I wanted to make it up to Twilight for me hogging up all the fun,"Sunset explained through their making out.

"So you can just lay back and enjoy your little show Heavy,"Twilight muffled as Sunset overpowered her and laid her over Heavy's legs and began to kiss her once more. As they kissed, Sunset snaked her hand down to Twilight's crotch and began rubbing it, sending pleasure into her body and getting her to moan with each rub, Twilight began to hump Sunset's hand and kiss between Sunset's breasts as Sunset began to feel Twilight's wetness getting on her."Mmmmmmh...I'm...so wet, please...don't stop Sunset."

"Believe me Twilight...I have no intention on stopping,"Sunset said as she suddenly reached around her back and popped her bra off, once again showing off her lushes orange breast again. Twilight saw Sunset's breast and immediately trailed herself to them and began to lick and even gently nipping at the nipples, getting them hard."Ooooh...Twilight...that feels good...I need to reward for that,"Sunset said as she snake her hands down to Twilight's panties and pulled them off revealing Twilight's wet snatch that was heated and dieing for attention.

"Ooooh Sunset...do it...please just do it,"Twilight begged as she licked at Sunset's breast and got up more and began to fondle her own breast.

"With pleasure Twilight,"Sunset said before giving her one last kiss and going to her wet vagina and finally started to eat her out, like Heavy Weight she started from the outside and worked her way inside Twilight's tight snatch and began to lick up her juices that came from Twilight.

"Ooooooh yeah...yes...yes...Oh that's so good...please don't stop,"Twilight begged as she squeaked and moaned with pure ecstasy, It then began to get too hot for her, but she felt that she could barely move as she curled her toes in pleasure, finally she manage to turn her head to Heavy, who was enjoying the show with his hands behind his head and smiling."H-Heavy, please...can you...undo my bra...It's too hot."

"Of course Twilight,"Heavy said as he leaned over and gripped the bra strap and popped it off, he then removed the bra for Twilight, showing off Twilight's equally lushes purple breasts."Better?"

Twilight merely nodded and began to fondle and hold her whole breasts with both hands, while pinching her nipples to get them hard, finally she was close to her breaking point as she barley manage to grip Sunset's shoulder to signal her."Sunset, I'm...going to...cum!"Twilight informed loudly only gaining a small nod and accelerated tongue lickings inside her, Twilight began to grind and hump as her face began to turn red and her juices began to splooge out uncontrollably."Oh...Ooooh yeah...ooooooh...I'm cummming!"

With that warning, Twilight splashed her juices over Sunset's face, but Sunset held strong and licked up all her essence from her face and what was left on Twilight's vagina, suddenly Sunset was tackled and pinned down by Twilight, but only smiled at her as they shared a passionate kiss with one another."Wow Twilight, you tasted good,"Sunset complimented.

"Thanks, but now its my turn to taste you,"Twilight said as she went down to Sunset's wet snatch and quickly pulled off her panties, she blush as she began to lick Sunset's wet little snatch, she also reached up and began to pinch Sunset's nipples, sending extra waves of pleasure coursing through her body like an ocean.

"Hah...Haaah...ooooh...yeah...that's the spot...and pinch them harder...please,"Sunset said as she felt up her breasts while Twilight pinched them harder, Sunset moaned and threw her head back from the pleasure she was receiving from her herd mate, and from the feel she wa getting, she could tell that Heavy was enjoying himself as well as she looked over to see him digging in his boxers and rubbing himself for them while panting heavily with a deep red blush on his face, she then turned back to Twilight only to feel her climax had already come and she began to let her juices loose as he reached and manage to put her hand on Twilight' head."Ooooooh Twilight...I'm cummming!"

Twilight only responded by gripping Sunset's butt and burying her mouth deeper into her clit as Sunset sprayed her juices in her face, Twilight immediately went to work and licked up all the juices on her face and finished what was left on Sunsets cooling snatch, she crawled her way back up to a satisfied Sunset and passionately made out with her again."Did you enjoy that Sunset?"Twilight playfully asked.

"Yeah...you know it,"Sunset said while panting with exhaustion as they began to kiss again.

"Gaaaaaaaah! uhhhhhhhh...haaaaaah,"Grunted a voice, the girls turned and giggled to see that Heavy had removed his boxers from the pleasurable show he got and had began to play with himself, but the girls smiled as they crawled to him and laid on his chest while he panted and blushed at his raging hard on."Sorry...about that...that was a...hay of a show."

"Thanks Heavy, and don't worry I can fix the little problem you have down their,"Sunset said as she bent down and put her whole mouth over his member making him grunt and moan in pleasure while Twilight made out with him, he smiled and felt both girls warm body as he felt the pleasure through himself.

"Yes...yes...don't stop Sunset,"Heavy said as he held onto Twilight and played with her breast. Suddenly he felt it, his climax was coming on as he nipped at Twilight's nipples and squeezed Sunset's arm to warn her, she did not stop as she began to suck harder on his manhood while Twilight smiled and fondle his genitals, finally Heavy couldn't take it anymore as he lifted up his body in climax."Sunset...I'm...gaaaaaaah...cummming."

With that last warning Heavy shot his load into Sunset once more, who immediately sucked in all his seed and swallowed it, while Twilight released his gens, as he panted and sweated completely satisfied, the girls laid back on his chest and rubbed it a he smiled to them."Thanks...that was amazing, and...I'm sorry about ruining the dance for you girls, I...don't know what comes over me sometimes,"Heavy said in a solemn tone.

"Like i said Heavy, you didn't do anything wrong, all you did was protect us, I'm glad you defended us like you did, your a very good stallion Heavy, you should know that by now,"Twilight said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"I know, but I doubt I would have been anything without the two of you,"Heavy complimented gaining another kiss from both girls, finally the girls fell asleep on Heavy's shoulders and wrapped their wings around him as he magically pulled the covers over all three of them and went to sleep himself.

**SHORTER I KNOW, AND THERE WILL BE ONE MORE CHAPTER BEFORE THE END HERE**

**STAY PONY.**


	5. Chapter 5:Together Forever

**STARTS IN THE MIDDLE OF CHAPTER 27 AFTER THE WEDDING.**

Chapter 5

Together Forever

"Its good to be home..."Twilight said in a peaceful tone.

"Well...now that we're home...what do you two want to do?"Sunset asked a Heavy Weight then smiled slyly.

"Oh I already know what were going to do...and this time...were doing it all together,"Heavy said in a seductive tone as he flew up and levitated his wives into his fore arms and opened the doors with magic so he and the girls could go inside. He flew through the doors and immediately went through the hall ways as his wives caressed his cheeks with their hooves and kissed him.

"Oh Heavy...I never seen you this excited before,"Twilight said as Heavy landed with them in front of their room.

"This is going to be one fun night,"Sunset guessed as Heavy levitated the door open and carried his wives into their room and shut the door behind them to enjoy a passionate first night as husband and wives. As he flew into the room and shut the door behind him, Heavy had then laid his wives on the bed and began to remove his suit. He had only been able to remove the top part of it before he jumped into bed and went for Twilight first as he got on top of her and began to make out, Sunset felt left out and quickly got under Heavy and kissed at both of their necks. Suddenly Sunset felt something poking at her hips and her shoulders, she parted her lips from Twilight's neck and looked down to see an arousal showing through his pants, Sunset blushed before smiling with sudden excitement."You were right Twilight, he is getting excited."

Twilight nodded in agreement and removed her wedding dress, while Heavy trailed his kisses to Twilight's neck. Sunset on the other hoof went to work and undid Heavy's pants and pulled them off him to reveal his large peck getting harder as he kept going, Sunset smiled and immediately put her mouth over his peck and once again began to suck on Heavy once more, gaining small and gentle humps from the stallion as he moaned in pleasure."Ahhhhh...ooooohhhhh...oh Celestia...That is good,"Heavy groaned with pleasure.

Twilight saw the fun Sunset was giving Heavy and chose to show her attention by sitting up to see Sunset's mare hood and immediately started licking at it.

"Mmmmmmph...mmmmmmmmph!"Sunset squeaked while Twilight lathered her tongue all over and inside Sunset's wet snatch as she sucked on Heavy's peck. Then after a few minutes, Heavy feels his climax coming on and releases Twilight's neck from his kisses and gritted his teeth in imminent ecstasy, but Sunset was also reaching her limit as she squeaked due to her mouth still being full of Heavy's penis.

"Ooooh...I...I'm cumming,"Heavy warned as he suddenly thrusted his penis into Sunset's mouth and squirting his seed into her while Sunset remained calm and swallowed all the incoming seed.

"Mmmm... !"Sunset muffled as she parted her mouth from Heavy's peck."Aaaaaah...I can't...hold it!"

With that Twilight placed her whole mouth over Sunset's wet clit as she suddenly came into Twilight's mouth. Twilight just licked up Sunset's spilled juices as Sunset turned to Twilight, while presenting herself to Heavy.

"I'm ready Heavy, please...mate with me...I want you inside me while I give Twilight some much needed attention,"Sunset said in a sexy tone as she laid Twilight on her back and pinned her down and trailed kisses down Twilight's belly.

Heavy was more than willing to oblige as he was still not done having some fun. He immediately mounted Sunset and went straight to work as he pushed his peck into Sunset.

"Aaaaaaaah...yeah...that feels...so good!"Sunset exclaimed as she through her head back in ecstasy before suddenly dipping her head down into Twilight's snatch and licking it all over and deep inside her.

"Ooooooh Sunset...that feels amazing...please don't stop,"Twilight said as she through her head back and gripped Sunset's head in pleasure while Heavy pounded Sunset's orange flesh with his hard penis.

They all remained in their new position as Heavy continued to thrust himself hard and deep into Sunset's wet mare hood to the point that Sunset almost couldn't stand any more. Suddenly Sunset stopped her assaulting licks and left Twilight incredibly heated as she continued to rub her mare hood viciously from, then she got an answer for Sunset's sudden abandonment.

"Here it comes Sunset!"Heavy warned as he thrusted himself even harder than before.

"Inside Heavy...give to me inside...no where else,"Sunset demanded as she leaked her juices all over Heavy's peck.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaagh!..."Heavy groaned out as he gave one more thrust into Sunset before pouring more of his seed deep within her, not even letting a drop go.

Finally as he parted himself from Sunset's snatch, they turned to see Twilight struggling as she rubbed viciously at her heated up mare hood."I hope you got some more let for Twilight, cause she looks like she's ready to burst,"Sunset joked, gaining a sly nod from Heavy.

The stallion immediately crawled over to the heated up Twilight and pinned her down exciting her in the process as she instantly started making out with him while still on her back.

"So Twilight...tell me...do you want it?"Heavy teased as he rubbed his stallion hood against her mare hood, getting it hard again.

"Yes Heavy...please...its so hot...rut me please...rut me!"Twilight quietly said sternly with frustration.

"With pleasure..."Heavy said as he finally pushed himself into Twilight and immediately began thrusting himself hard against her.

"Oh yes...yes...yes! Oh Heavy!"Twilight exclaimed in pleasure as she licked at the stallions cheek and neck as he pounded against her purple flesh, even exhausted Sunset manage to get off on how hard Heavy was getting off on Twilight.

Then it happened, Heavy gritted his teeth as Twilight squeaked out."Oh Heavy!...I'm cumming!"

"So am I!...We'll do this together!"Heavy replied as him and Twilight both climaxed.

"Aaaaaaaaaagh!..."Twilight quietly screamed out as she splashed her cum all over Heavy's penis.

"Gaaaaaaaaagh...aaaaaaaaagh!"Heavy groaned once more as he shot another load into Twilight.

Finally after his intense mating with his new wives, Heavy plopped down on the bed and took deep breaths in exhaustion while he sweated greatly. His wives crawled next to him and smiled as they kissed him on the cheeks, making him smile proudly.

"So...I guess I did good?"Heavy questioned, gaining small giggles from the girls.

"Your always good Heavy,"Twilight said as her and Sunset snuggled up to him.

"I can't believe it finally happened...all three of us got married,"Heavy said in a peaceful tone.

"It is amazing...you have a family now Heavy, you never have to be alone again,"Sunset said as her and Twilight fell asleep.

"Yes...yes I do, and I'm going to take good care of this family...I promise you this...my loves,"Heavy said as he then fell asleep knowing that he had a family now.

**THE END**


End file.
